


Candied Ginger

by Oddree13



Series: NurseyDex Week 2017 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Camboy Dex, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: As much as the hockey team was a blessing to Dex it was certainly a curse in a way. All of the outings, parties, and roadies drained him of the money he had earned in the summer and he needed a way to make it back. It was hard to do find a job around campus that was flexible enough to accommodate both school and hockey which is how he found himself becoming a camboy by the name of CandiedGinger.





	Candied Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nursey/Dex Week Day 4: Gender/Sexuality Headcanons
> 
> I look sexuality in the broader sense because I wanted an excuse to write porn. 
> 
> Thanks to @Beccabees for being an amazing beta and providing me with hilarious commentary!

As much as the hockey team was a blessing to Dex it was certainly a curse in a way. All of the outings, parties, and roadies drained him of the money he had earned in the summer and he needed a way to make it back. It was hard to do find a job around campus that was flexible enough to accommodate both school and hockey which is how he found himself becoming a camboy by the name of CandiedGinger.

The whole thing was actually pretty easy. His scholarship afforded him a single room, and because of his major he had a decent computer setup. So with a carefully angled camera that never showed his face, Dex put on weekly shows for whomever wanted to watch. If a roadie interfered with his live shows he had made a few stock videos to queue up just in case. As he was getting ready for that night’s stream the redhead went through his usual ritual: he laid out his toys, put on a jockstrap, and loaded the chat.

“Hey everyone, I’m about to start, any requests for the beginning?” he asked, his voice modifier on to make him sound a bit deeper. The last thing he wanted was someone from Samwell to tune in that could recognize him by voice.  

He used his phone to keep the chat nearby and scrolled to see who was already in the stream. He grinned seeing some of his regulars there, liking that he had a following of sorts, but one name always made his heart thud.

> _**Poeticallyendowed:** You know we wanna see your face. I bet you have pretty lips. _
> 
> _**Lustfilled123:** Agreed. Want to see you put that mouth to good use. _
> 
> _**Rockbtm:** I bet he’s hot_.

“Aww you all know I can't do that,” he answered them, adjusting himself for the camera. “Don't know if I have pretty lips though. No one’s ever told me that, but maybe I’ll hear it soon.”

Seeing the comments asking him why, Dex blushed and saw that the red trail down his neck and chest was in view of the camera. He puffed his chest out a bit to make it even more visible for his audience.

"So I have a confession to make. I might have to change my profile description soon because I got myself a boyfriend," he giggled. Looking at the comments it was a mixed bag of cheers and sadness.

"Don't worry, I'm not closing the channel. Just he's the first guy who ever touched me and I can tell you I won't be a virgin much longer,” he explained, whimpering a bit at the thought.

Reading the comments he blushed at the sight of most of this viewers doubting his virginity.

"No really, the only thing that's ever been in me are my toys and fingers! But I can't give this up...and he doesn't know I do this so let just keep it a secret between us,” he purred coyly and leaned back  so the camera got a shot of his bare legs and scantily clad crotch. Turning around, he got on his hands and knees to show the camera his rear, the straps perfectly shaping his ass.

> _**Poeticallyendowed:** Fuck yeah. You have such a great ass. _
> 
> _**Twinkchaser:** Perfect shape. I bet I’d get a nice handful if I grabbed you. _

It was funny for Dex, who was still a virgin for the most part, to get himself off for strangers. But he sort of enjoyed it, and he honestly got into the whole show of it. Taking out three dildos of varying sizes, Dex informed the crowd that he'd start with the smallest one. If the tip jar got to certain values he'd increase the size.

“This suggestion came from user twinkchaser on last week’s stream and I liked it so much I decided to go with it.”

Getting the lube from the nightstand he began to slick his fingers, making a show of it, before opening himself up for the audience. He went slow, making the noises he knew they liked, and eventually slid in the first toy.

He could see from the chat that the tips were already starting to come in, as he fucked himself open with the smallest toy. He always started slow, partially for the benefit of the camera and partially for himself.

Interspersed between the comments were questions about this supposed boyfriend ranging from the innocent - how did you meet? - To the more lascivious - does he know what a perfect slut you are?

As the comments persisted Dex  confessed. "He's on the hockey team with me. I apparently caught his eye. Though I wasn't wearing a jockstrap like this,” he groaned, running a finger through the elastic and letting it hit his creamy skin, reddening it.

"I know it's a thing that you shouldn't look at your teammates, but what if you want them to look at you?" he asked innocently, moving his free hand over his bottom as he balanced on his shoulders, letting the touches linger for the camera.

Dex couldn't help but blush at some of the comments he received. It was interesting how some of his regulars liked the idea that they knew something his boyfriend didn’t.

"He thinks I'm innocent," he cooed to his audience. “But you all know better," he smirked and turned back around, scooting to the edge of the bed so he could splay his legs, the dildo never leaving his hole. "I wonder if he knows how open I usually am.” He demonstrated, pushing the toy to the hilt. "You all know though. You all get to see how much I like getting off."

> _**Poeticallyendowed:** bet he'll find out how nasty you can be. bet he'll love it. _
> 
> _**Twinkchaser:** fuck, look at that. i could watch you fuck yourself all day. _

Seeing a big tip come in, Dex let out an extra loud moan.

“Thanks poeticallyendowed,” he called out to the user. “If you all tip like him I'll be treating myself to something not-so-little eventually,” he teased.

> _**Lustfilled123:**  Bet you could take whatever we gave you. _
> 
> _**Rockbtm:** I could give you something not so little ;) _

That last comment made him giggle a little, but apparently his promise gave his stream the incentive they needed to get him to the next level.

“Alright, Adickted2Luv gave the tip that pushed me over so they get to choose how this one goes in me,” he panted, holding the next toy in view of the camera so they could all see.

As soon as he got the instruction, Dex attached the toy to the wall and adjusted the camera. He’d done this a few times before - using bed as bracing to fuck himself on the larger toy. At this angle his viewers could see not only the toy as it disappeared into him, but also his cock where it was hanging heavy between his legs, completely neglected.

“Going to need to take this slow, but if anyone wants to ask me something as I sink onto this I might answer,” he offered playfully as he prepared himself for the larger cock.

> _**Poeticallyendowed:** Are you thinking of anybody when you're touching yourself for us? _

“I think of different people. Celebrity crushes sometimes or just real life crushes. I’m on a hockey team full of attractive men, and I’ve seen plenty of locker room porn,” he replied, his breath coming out a bit stunted due to the size of the toy.  Pushing the toy in further, Dex took a deep breath to brace himself, his cock leaking onto the floor.

Letting himself finally take the whole toy, he whimpered and began to stroke himself to alleviate some of the tension. He'd been going for almost 30 minutes, and edging hard.

The next level between the wall mounted didlo and the even bigger toy was his dirty talk incentive. Seeing the next tip come in he opened it up.

"Aww you all always get so excited when I get to talk dirty. You know the drill. Put in the chat what you want me to say,” the ginger offered coyly, and began a steady stream of sirs, daddies, big boys, and even a few names while he continued to fuck himself against the wall.

"I know you might not want to hear about him, but man is my new boyfriend gorgeous. And well endowed. I only have one toy bigger than him," Dex described, one eye watching the chat while the other paid attention to what he was doing. "I'm telling you all this in case you like the image of my tight ass getting pounded by a hockey player as large as me. But even if he's in my ass though, I always have room in my mouth." 

He made use of his hockey ass to take the toy for a long time, but eventually his legs were shaking and he had to pull off. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Dex took a second to catch is breath. 

"The hour’s almost up everyone and I really want to come," he begged, stroking himself on the edge of his bed for the camera. “You know I can’t do it without something in me, so please be generous and let me show you how well I can take this big boy right here,” he keened.

As soon as he finished his plea more tips came in. Dex thanked his viewers by leaning over the bed, his ass in full view, and pressed the tip of the toy into his loosened hole, crying out a bit at the size. Slowly, yet surely, Dex was able to get the toy far enough into his ass to begin bouncing on it. He was riding the toy hard, his prick bobbing between his legs, and he could tell that his audience enjoyed seeing the monster toy disappear into him.

> _**Lustfilled123:** Come you little whore. _
> 
> _**Rockbtm:** God I bet you can come untouched again this time.    _
> 
> _**Poeticallyendowed:** Come on baby, let go. _
> 
> _**Twinkchaser:** Lose it for us sweetheart. _

Having received permission from his viewers, Dex pumped the toy out of himself a few more times before coming untouched all over his stomach. He couldn’t help the moans that came out of him. He knew his neighbor could hear him at this point but didn’t care.

Falling back on his bed, he caught his breath for a second, his body squeezing the toy out from him, falling on the floor, and leaving his hole in view of the camera.

Thanking his viewers, he turned the stream off from his phone, and laid there catching his breath and coming down.

***

Dex had just finished breaking down the stream when he heard a knock on his door and walked over, his bottom aching from the performance. Looking through the peephole he saw who it was and smiled.

Opening the door, his boyfriend walked in with a bottle of water, a bar of chocolate, and a spare hoodie.

“Sorry I made a complete mess of myself watching you. Go lay down and I’ll start the cleanup,” Nursey instructed and moved Dex back to his bed, propping him up against some pillows as he changed the sheets. 

Derek had been a viewer of the stream before he started dating Dex, before he even knew it was Dex. He had been searching for camboys that looked like his crush like a creeper and when he had came upon CandiedGinger he was in heaven. But a few weeks after viewing he saw a bruise on the naked boy’s ribs from a check Dex had received earlier that day. He had known from past streams that the object of his fantasies was a hocky player and, well, Nursey couldn’t ignore the obvious signs. 

He stopped watching after that, but confessed what happened to Dex soon after, his guilt eating him. Dex was understandably mad, but once his anger subsided they talked and the talking led to them dating. 

Now they had a ritual. Derek would go watch Dex’s performance like he used to and tip Dex with money the ginger had previously earned. Dex would put on his show, and Nursey would chime in like everyone else, getting off knowing that his boyfriend was on display. But no matter what, two things always happened - Dex would only come when Nursey told him he could, and Nursey would go to the dorm to supply his boyfriend with aftercare once the stream had ended. 

This is why Derek Nurse was now putting fresh sheets on the bed, cleaning off Dex’s toys, and making sure that his boyfriend was hydrated. As soon as the cleanup was done, Derek climbed onto the bed, and pulled Dex to him, maneuvering his defense partner so that his head was on Nursey's lap. 

“You did so well earlier, babe, one of your better shows,” he hummed, carding a hand through the ginger’s hair to soothe him. 

Dex was curled up, resting, and nibbling slowly on the snickers he was given. “Thanks, babe, I’m glad you liked it,” he smiled, leaning into the touch. 

Nursey loved how soft Dex was after a show, especially because no one got to see this. No one on the internet got to see Dex with bedhead, or with lips reddened from a kiss. None of his viewers would ever know what it was like to feel Dex’s goosebumps under their fingers or how gorgeous he looked fresh from a shower. Those moments were only for Derek, and he didn’t mind it in the slightest that the internet saw Dex screw a toy or three.

“I know I said it on the stream, but I don’t think I’m ready for penetrative sex yet,” Dex murmured, shyly, a bit worried Nursey would still find it weird. 

“No problem. I told you before, I want you to be 100% alright with it. What you do on camera doesn’t have to translate to our bedroom ever,” Nursey reassured him,. He had learning from past comments like this that Dex’s self-loathing side often told him that Nursey just wanted him for his body. Anything Nursey had to do to reassure Dex that he cared for every part of him was more than worth it.

Leaning towards the bedside table, he gave Dex two painkillers to help with the inevitable ache and then laid them both down to settle in for the night. 

Cuddling against his boyfriend, Dex always found himself feeling better than when he used to come down alone. “I love you, Derek,” he whispered, giving Nursey a rare direct confirmation of his affections. 

“I love you too, Will. Now get some rest, we have team breakfast in the morning,” he replied, kissing him softly before turning over to get the lights. 


End file.
